Crank Gun
The Peppermill, commonly referred to as the Crank Gun, is a Gatling Gun and Heavy-class weapon used by Motorized Patriots in Columbia. __TOC__ Gameplay Although Booker can use this weapon, his only access to them is by defeating Motorized Patriots and scavenging one from the remains, or in some locations, Elizabeth can permit access to the weapon via a Tear. Reserve ammunition is rare and best-used for stronger enemies such as Motorized Patriots and Handymen, as opposed to weaker enemies, like citizens. The Peppermill can do 70 damage per round and has a critical hit multiplier of 1.5x damage. At the most, it can fire up to 1,500 rounds per minute, but can only hold 100 bullets in a magazine and 100 bullets in reserve. It is important to note that the Crank Gun does not have useable iron-sights and relies entirely on hipfiring.Weapon damage data from this post by MelodicMizery Advantages *High damage per second *High rate of fire *Large-capacity magazine *Surprisingly accurate Disadvantages *Only found by defeating Motorized Patriots/opening Tears *Elizabeth doesn't provide extra ammo for it *Slows player down when firing *Requires brief wind-up time before firing *Expends ammo quickly *Not upgradable *Extra ammo can't be purchased *Long reload time *Can not aim down sights, must be fired from the hip **Completely useless with the "Tunnel Vision" Gear (-25% damage from hip firing) *Unaffected by Bullet Boon or Ammo Advantage Gallery Pre-Release BI Early GatlingGun Concept.jpg|''Early Crank Gun concept art.'' BioShock-Infinite-Motorized-Patriot-Revealed-Meet-Your-Red-White-And-Blue-Nightmare.jpeg|''Concept art for the Crank Gun.'' Bioshock-Infinite-Mechanical-Patriot-Revealed-Meet-Your-Red-White-And-Blue-Nightmare.jpg|''The Motorized Patriot using a Peppermill to decimate enemies.'' Peppermill ir.png|''Icon from'' Industrial Revolution. Release BI CrankGun1.png|''The Crank Gun.'' BI CrankGun2.png|''Crank Gun firing.'' Gatling Gun render.jpg|''Peppermill model render.'' Behind the Scenes *The weapon owes its name to old-fashioned pepper dispensers, which require users to manually turn a crank to grind up balls of black pepper into a fine grain. *Although hard to spot in-game, the Peppermill Crank Gun's muzzle flash is the shape of a star. *Subject Delta uses a machine gun that functions similarly to the Peppermill. **In concept art, the Peppermill had a single spade grip very similar to Delta's version. This was changed to a semi-standard wooden grip in the final game. Both versions would make firing the gun very awkward and may account for its brutal inaccuracy. *Although Booker is required to use both hands to fire the Peppermill, he is somehow able to fire it with only one hand whilst using a Sky-Line or casting Vigors. He is also able to hold the weight of the gun with one hand whilst reloading (he alternates from the right arm to the left arm). *Considering the time period of BioShock Infinite as well as the access to weapons technology on Columbia, a hand-cranked, multilateral rapid-fire gun design would be seen as obsolete. In addition, such a weapon would not realistically be subject to the "wind-up" stage in firing, which affects the Peppermill. This all would indicate that the Peppermill does not need the crank and it is present for appearances only. The barrel rotation would be needed to cool the weapon while it is being used to prevent overheating. *The Crank Gun is the only weapon wielded in the game that cannot be upgraded by means of purchased upgrades. *Bullet Boon and Ammo Advantage do not affect the Crank Gun. *The achievement/trophy Seasoned to Taste requires 30 kills with the Crank Gun to unlock. *At one point in development, the Crank Gun came equipped with a tripod that could be folded up underneath the weapon. Use of the tripod would require the player to stop moving. *While it is based upon gatling guns in general, the closest model to compare the Crank Gun to is the original 1862 .50 Rimfire model built by Richard Gatling. References de:Gatling Gun es:Cañón de Manivela ru:Скорострел Category:BioShock Infinite Weapons